Comatose
by Scatter Plot
Summary: They were dragged into this completely by chance. Now they are stuggling to find away out. Can they escape the web of lies, lust and deceit. Mom always said, 'you've made your bed now lie in it'


**A/N: Well I had several new ideas for D N Angel stories but I wasn't too thrilled about writing two one-shots and a multi-chapter. So I combined all those ideas in to one story and 'Comatose' was born. It's going to be a very mature and angst story so if you don't like those themes or prefer fluffy stories, please don't read.**

**-Scatter**

**_COMATOSE  
_Chapter One: You're Beautiful**

It started off as a typical morning for Dark Mousy as he commuted to work among the hustle and bustle of the city life. The subway was always crowded but this particular morning he managed to find a little spot in the back where he could read the paper and sip his coffee undisturbed. Yes, the prospects of the day where promising.

No sooner than five minutes into his trip, Dark became bored with the morning news. It was the same catalog of crime reports and stock updates. Folding his paper into his lap, he began to blow about the steam rising from his heated drink for amusement.

Through the sheet of vapor he caught glimpse of a young woman peering out the train window. She was pleasant to the eyes with chin-length auburn hair and round copper colored eyes. Her face was youthful and her body athletic. She was dressed casually as if she was planning to for a walk in the park.

Her gaze momentarily left the window, her eyes met Dark's and she smiled.

Folding his paper into his lap, Dark prepared to approach the girl. As he shifted his weight in the seat he noticed the placement of the woman's hand. It was enveloped over the hand of the man next to her. Dark's plum colored eyes narrowed as he scrutinized the man.

There was nothing special about him, just an ordinary looking guy in his early to mid-twenties. He had wild, unruly red hair that looked as if it couldn't be tamed no matter how much you brushed it. He had a kind, youthful looking face and childlike crimson colored eyes. He was small in stature. He was a decent looking guy, but hardly worthy of the goddess next to him. It was always the geeks that ended up with the great girls. Dark would never comprehend this formula.

Dark didn't understand why he was he still single. There was no doubt that he was the most attractive guy in Azumano and quite possibly all of Japan. But with amazing looks like his it wasn't often that you attracted the _right_ kind of girls. Girls swooned over him like he was royalty and Dark developed into a playboy of shorts around the age of fourteen. The good girls kept there distant from that point. It wasn't like he tried to hurt women; he was just a natural born heart-breaker.

But time was ticking on this gorgeous man and though he would never admit it, he wanted a family. And as much as he desired a good woman to come home to, he couldn't part with his dream-like lifestyle. Every woman was conquest to him and he couldn't help but indulge.

But what was it about the woman before him? She was beautiful yes, but Dark had dated super models. She wasn't doing anything spectacular…just staring languidly out a window. There something ethereal about her presence and her beauty. Something that Dark had never witnessed before, something that called to him, something he had to have.

Should he give her up? Just let her walk off the train and continue her relationship with the man at her side? Surely given the substantial amount of time he could steal her away. Could he really take her from that man? Dark chuckled to himself; _poor guy wouldn't even stand a chance. _

He closed his eyes imagining what it would be like to touch her, to kiss her, to wake up next to her. He wanted to see what she looked like when she smiled, when she laughed. He wanted to dance with her and to taste her. The more he thought the more the desire grew. It wasn't like him to do this, but it had hardly been a normal morning.

Before he could venture further into his reverie the train whistle pulled him into conscious thought. Shaking his head his eyes sought out the girl. She was gone. Sitting up he frantically searched the length of train. She must have gotten off and before he knew what he was doing he was on the street looking for her.

The crowd was thick and he never caught sight of her again. Not even a trace.

"What the hell am I doing?" he grumbled rubbing the back of his head. "I must be sick or something."

Shoving his hands into the pockets of his coat he re-boarded the train. He was going to be late to work after all. The remaining people on the train stared at him curiously as he returned to his seat. Leaning back he unfolded his paper.

Some school girls in front of him blushed, giggled wildly and then turned their backs to whisper. One of the smaller girls was the loudest.

"Like I was saying my online psychic told me it was going to be a strange day today."

_Strange indeed,_ Dark thought as he returned his attention the paper.


End file.
